Serena or Sarina?
by brtnvm
Summary: Addressing a deep problem in the Pokemon fandom. Ash, Brock, and Serena go to vacation to the Hoenn region where they meet another Serena! How will they tell them apart? Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**_ONESHOT_**

Ash was on his vacation in the Hoenn region with Brock and Serena after losing in the Kalos league.

All of his friends except Brock and Serena had betrayed him after he lost.

When Brock first saw Serena when they gathered in Pallet town after Ash's loss, he proposed to her to be his girlfriend.

"Uhh,...Well, Unfortunately..." Serena tried to reject Brock's advances as gently as possible, but Brock got the message easily.

"Oh...It's ok. I get it, you like someone else..." Brock said.

Ash remembered that Serena kissed him on the lips and said...

"I'm sorry, Serena but there's already somebody I like - it's my old friend Serena - Not you! Another Serena...We promised that we would start dating after my Kalos journey."

Serena felt heartbroken.

But fortunately, there was a person ready to support her.

It was Brock. He was the person who Serena could rely on when nobody could help her. So Serena and Brock started dating too.

After Ash was betrayed by everybody except Brock Serena and Ash's mom Delia they all went to the Hoenn region. Except for Ash's mom - she went to the Kalos region to become a performer.

They were sailing on a boat so they eventually landed on Bomba Island which was famous for its Pokemon Battling Judge Institute - the place where official Pokemon Battle Judges were qualified.

Our team (Ash Brock Serena) went to this place to check it out.

They were greeted by a woman in a stylish red blouse, a tight and short black nylon skirt and short blue haircut and blue eyes - she was very attractive!

"Oh Hello! I believe we have met before. Oh hi Ash! I was waiting for you so long now we are going to be a couple" She said.

"Yeah! I remember!" Ash said. Serena (guess which one) pulled Ash in for a long and thorough romantic kiss. Ash blushed.

"You are Serena! The Institute Professor!" Brock said.

"Hey! I'm Serena!" Serena (from Kalos) said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm Serena. Well, you can also spell it as Sarina..." The institute professor replied.

"This is so confusing!" Brock exclaimed.

"We have a problem Ash" Brock said. "We can't tell apart Serena who is my girlfriend from Kalos and Serena who is your girlfriend from the Hoenn region. What do we do?"

"Hmm..."

"I have an idea!" Ash said.

"How about we use your last names!"

"OK" Everybody agreed.

Thus, everybody started calling Serena from Kalos as Serena Yvonne and Serena from Hoenn as Serena Lilycove.

 **A LOT of people seem to be unable to distinguish two completely different characters so I wrote this story so people could get the difference.**

 **Serena - a performer from Kalos**

 **Professor Serena/Sarina - a battling judge instructor from Hoenn**

 **To Be Continued...maybe**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash was remembering how he met with Serena Lilycove in the Kalos region.

 **RIGHT BEFORE THE FINALS OF THE** **KALOS LEAGUE**

...Ash was in a hurry. He was running and panting. Suddenly a boy in a punk rock costume stopped him.

"Battle me!" The punk said.

"Urghhh...I don't have time for this!" Ash yelled. "I've gotta go the battlefield right now! The Kalos League finals are about to begin!"

The punk pleaded. "Please...give me a chance...I'm one of those who couldn't gather all the 8 badges in time...I...I just need this..."

"...OK."

...

Ash won against the punk, but the real challenge - the duel against Alain - was just about to begin. "In the name of all of the trainers who couldn't make it to the top, I promise to win the Kalos League." Ash said as he stepped into the arena, leaving the humiliated punk behind.

When he took a stance on the special battle platform, he saw Alain at the opposite side of the battlefield. (It's now or never) Ash thought.

"Sorry for being late!" Ash apologized to the battle judge. The battle judge seemed vaguely familiar - it was a tall and young woman in her mid 20s with a blue short shoulder-length haircut, blue eyes wearing a short black nylon skirt exposing most of her legs, black leather heeled shoes, and a red unifrom blouse with a triangle cleavage slightly revealing a yellow T-shirt underneath the blouse.

Ash's stomach flipped when he saw how pretty she was...Especially her bare exposed legs...

To be honest, Ash was never really THAT interested in girls, but since he was 16 now during his adventures in the Kalos region, it seems that his manly nature has finally began awakening...Ash was sometimes noticing himself awkwardly staring at older girls...But alas, Brock was nowhere around so there was nobody he could ask for advice...Asking Clemont (or Bonnie) was completely out of the question for obvious reasons. And he also did not want to open up to Serena who seemed to have got the wrong idea about him.

The pretty battle judge winked at him.

Ash gulped.

"And now, the Final match of the Kalos League beings! Ash vs Alain!"

...

Ash lost.

He lost.

It was his 6th Regional Tournament.

...but he still lost. He was thinking about this right before the day when he would depart back home (after Lysander being defeated by Squishy). He was taking a solitary walk through the streets of Lumiose. Pikachu was tired so he stayed with Bonnie today.

He wasn't really upset...Because deep in his heart, he always had this doubt. He was so close...But for some reason, he never managed to win. Even after everything he went through. Where did he make a mistake? Was he cursed by some sort of unlucky fate? Was there some sort of external hidden reason that he always lost? What if...Paul was right? Maybe Ash's training methods were never completely effective - to the extent that is required by a true Pokemon Master. But Ash..He would never abuse his Pokemon in pursuiting power. Neverthelss, losing 6 times in a row hurt. It really did. Self-pity...Such a sweet yet bitter emotion...

Ash thought how his friends would react to him losing...He knew that Brock and his mom would definitely support him no matter what...But there were some like Misty...who could easily turn their backs on a loser like him...These thoughts set Ash into rather depressive feelings.

"Hello! You're Ash Ketchum, right?"

Ash raised his head as he was sitting on a bench in the park as someone approached him. It was the pretty battle judge from the Kalos league finals. Ash couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before a long time ago.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked, smiling.

Ash slightly blushed, "Oh, not at all." The blunette sat next to him. Ash felt slightly uncomfortable by such a close presence of a mature woman - he never used to have this kind of reactions to women before...There was something changing inside of him.

"You seem kind of worried. Is it because you lost in the finals?"

Ash had an urge to agree and say yes. He kept silent for a few seconds before answering,

"...No. I, -I..don't have any hard feelings about that match... You're the judge from that match, right?"

The woman smiled again. "You got it. You know, it's always great to keep up a healthy spirit of sportsmanship but it's also important to talk about how you truly feel on the inside. You shouldn't face your problems alone - it's bad for your health. I don't want to seem nosy but I'm genuinely sincere in my concern for your emotional condition. You can tell me anything you want to."

Ash was stuck in a situation where he didn't know what to do. But, after all, he was never a person to keep some sort of secrets when it came to himself so he decided to share his feelings. He hoped this would make him feel better.

"Uh...yeah? I guess? I mean, well, you see, this isn't the first time I was participating in a regional championship. I've tried a lot of times but I've always failed. In fact, this was my 6th try."

"I know." The woman quietly said and hugged Ash. "Just relax, Ash...let go of your misfortune...It's all in the past..Look at the bright side - you can still try out a lot of other things instead of battling...Or you could just keep battling...You just need some quality rest."

Ash felt a faint smell of Pecha Berry Perfume, and the warmth of an adult female human as Serena was hugging him. His breath suspended and his head went dizzy from such gentle contact. He felt a new emotion being born inside of him...It was like a desire...of something...But Ash didn't realize that yet.

"You know?! How?" Ash was surprised as Serena stopped hugging him.

"I...am a big fan of yours. My name is Serena Lilycove. I'm not sure if you remember, but we met before...in Hoenn."

Ash suddenly remembered where he met this woman.

"I remember now! You're the battle judge instructor from Bomba island!"

"Well, I currently don't really have a job. After judging the Kalos League, I've ended my career as a Pokemon Battle Judge. I've saved quite a lot of money so I can afford to just travel across the world and enjoy whatever the Pokemon World has to offer. I wanted to say though, that I really like the way you battle, Ash, ever since I met you in Hoenn...And I've watched the recordings of all your League performances. I suppose you could think of me as a sort of a fangirl...Speaking of which, can I take a selfie with you? And an autograph, please?"

She asked in such a nice tone that Ash was completely swayed away by her flatter.

"Sure! Hehe.."

Ash signed her field notebook. In order to make a selfie though, he had to sit closer to Serena so that there legs were in contact next to each other. Ash felt weird when he felt how Serena's arm gently hugged his waist as they were sitting on the bench in the park. Ash caught the moment when Serena was distracted to get a better look at her smooth exposed legs...For a second he even wanted to touch them but he immediately brushed off that thought as something a pervert would think of. And Ash was not a pervert!

After making a selfie, Serena stood up and asked, "So Ash, do you have any plans for today?"

"Well,...not really, I mean, tomorrow I'm taking a flight back to my home region Kanto, so today I'm just sorta relaxing."

"How about you come to my home? I'm inviting you." This was such a straightforward invitation...Well, surely this Serena woman meant no harm, so turning down an invitation would be rude, wouldn't it?

"Well, uh, there's no reason to refuse so ,uh ok." Ash was really impressed by the pleasant vibe this woman was giving off.

"Let's go then."

Ash and Serena talked about nothing in particular while walking to Serena's place. Serena made sure that Ash was always focused on talking to her. She noticed how he was reacting to her so she had an idea of how to take advantage of that. Finally they approached their destination. It was a nice apartment in a nice block. Nothing out of the common.

Ash felt really good after spending time with her. She understood him really well since she was a battle judge and he was a Trainer. She somehow managed to calm him down about his loss. He just put it behind thanks to Serena - she was a really great person.

As soon as Ash entered, Serena locked the door.

Ash didn't pay attention.

"Hey, let's watch TV?" Serena offered.

"Uh..Sure" Ash said, and sat down on the sofa.

Suddenly he felt how somebody kissed him on his lips and pushed him down onto the sofa. It was the pretty blue-haired battle judge.

"S-serena?! What're you doing?" Ash whispered while blushing and averting his eyes as he was trapped underneath Serena's mature slender hot body and above the sofa.

Ash felt dizzy again inhaling the scent of the Pecha Perfume mixed with the strong smell of a woman's body.

...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Brock and Serena were walking down the road in a park remembering their first date.

...

AT PALLET TOWN AFTER ASH'S LOSS IN KALOS

Serena Yvonne had just been rejected by Ash - he said that he already had another girlfriend...She was crying in the backyard of Ash's house where nobody could see her. She was sitting at the fence.

Brock had just arrived ... he heard some noize in the backyard after being greeted by Ash. So he checked it out.

"OH SWEETHEART YOU SHINE LIKE THE MOON PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND" Brock said as he saw a pretty girl who was crying...

"Go away!" Serena shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Brock realized that he was being intrusive.

"I..I'm sorry...I just wanted to-"

"GO AWAY!" Serena shouted as her face went red and wet from crying.

"No." Brock said as he sat next to Serena. "I...'m ready to listen to you. I'm not trying to ...hit you up or something like that. I just want to help. Really." Brock said as he gently hugged Serena's shoulders and started massaging them.

Serena pretended that he wasn't there. Right now...she didn't care. However...As Brock continued massaging her, she eventually calmed down. The sensation was really good. Somehow...she felt really secure in this stranger's hands. She sensed that he was not dangerous even if he did act a bit strange. Serena stopped crying.

"You should wash your face with cold water. I'll see you off the bathroom - after all, a gentleman should take care of any lady."

Serena meekly raised her eyes to take a better look at this mysterious man.

He was tanned and he had strange eyes - but he emitted masculinity that was evident in everything he did. Of course, she was still shocked at how he proposed to her to be his girlfriend but she decided to let that slip.

As they entered Ash's house and reached the bathroom, Brock turned on the cold water in the sink. He helped Serena wash her face.

"Hey guys! Here you are! Let's go eat! My mom made some awesome food!" Ash said running into the bathroom and immediately rushing back to the full set table.

Serena calmed down as she restored her shaking breath after finishing crying. It was crystal clear that her dream of being with Ash was a pipe dream. He would never reciprocate to her feelings the way she felt...So she wanted to try to forget about it.

They were still standing in the bathroom with Brock.

"Hey, I...-You know what? I agree to go out on a date with you." Serena said in a shaking voice with an insincere(?) smile. "As long as you're paying if we go out somewhere."

Brock was shocked. He didn't know how to react. This was the FIRST time a girl had actually agreed to go out with him.

"Uh-Y-YYeah-Sure-I-I'll pay, yeah." Brock muttered. And his tanned face went red (as much as it could).

"Let's go eat." Serena grabbed Brock's hand and dragged him to the table.

As everybody took their seats, Brock sat next to Serena.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys! Brock, this is Serena! She's an awesome performer! Serena, this is Brock! He's an awesome doctor!" Ash said.

"uhh...nice to meet you Serena." Brock said, shamefully realizing that he hadn't even asked the girl's name.

"The pleasure's all mine, Brock" said Serena as she stood up from her chair, walked up to Brock who was sitting and suddenly crashed onto his lap in an unexpected fierce kiss, demonstratively showing her newfound "affection".

Delia was shocked.

Brock was immobilized. (to say the least)

Ash was puzzled. He had a flashback of how Serena kissed him at the airport in Kalos...(Best not to think about it. Serena's way too crazy and stalkerish for a simple guy like me.) Well, he was sort of glad that Brock finally got a girl.

From now on, Serena and Brock were a couple.

 **Hahaha ... I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **You can request any shipping (of any character from the anime) and I'll try to write a short story about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash and Serena talked about nothing in particular while walking to Serena's place. Serena made sure that Ash was always focused on talking to her. She noticed how he was reacting to her so she had an idea of how to take advantage of that. Finally they approached their destination. It was a nice apartment in a nice block. Nothing out of the common.

Needless to say, Ash wasn't completely oblivious to situations with romantic innuendoes like these - after all, he did manage to pick some weird stuff about the basics of relationships between boys and girls from Brock but Ash never thought he would really need to know that kind of stuff. He stumbled upon Brock's porn magazines a couple of times and he was frankly grossed out. Never did he think that he would also become the victim of raging hormones.

Ash felt really good after spending time with her. She understood him really well since she was a battle judge and he was a Trainer. She somehow managed to calm him down about his loss. He just put it behind thanks to Serena - she was a really great person.

As soon as Ash entered, Serena locked the door.

Ash didn't pay attention.

"Hey, let's watch TV?" Serena offered.

"Uh..Sure" Ash said, and sat down on the sofa.

Suddenly he felt how somebody kissed him on his lips and pushed him down onto the sofa. It was the pretty blue-haired battle judge.

"S-serena?! What're you doing?" Ash whispered while blushing and averting his eyes as he was trapped underneath Serena's mature slender hot body and above the sofa.

Ash felt dizzy again inhaling the scent of the Pecha Perfume mixed with the strong smell of a woman's body.

Ash made a struggle to escape from under Serena's body.

Serena used her hands to pin Ash down at his shoulders. Even though at the back of his mind Ash realized that he was probably physically strong enough to easily throw this woman off of himself, somehow the hypnotizing smell of her heated body mixed with both of their accelerated breath created an atmosphere in which Ash was essentially unable to move for some unknown reason.

(Am...I infatuated? Is this what it means to be immobilized by love?)

Ash struggled to make out thoughts in his mind as Serena's wet tongue fondled the insides of Ash's mouth, brushing along his teeth. While still being trapped on the sofa under the astonishingly hot woman still fully dressed in her Battle Judge clothes, Ash was forced to make an effort in order to swallow all of the saliva that he was receiving from Serena's mouth. For the first time in his life, Ash was experiencing very strange, yet intense emotions of a strange nature. In the places, where Ash's body made contact with Serena's through their clothes he felt the friction make his muscles weak yet tensed at the same time. It was sending shivers down his back and Ash was feeling trapped, and he was a bit scared because he had no clue on how to react although he wanted this feeling to continue.

...Suddenly, a weird feeling was beginning to conceive at the bottom of his stomach. Ash felt how a bulge was starting to rise in his pants.

And right at that moment Serena pulled herself away from Ash's mouth in order to restore her breath, leaving a mess of both of their saliva on their lips. She smiled as she sat leisurely, leaning on the back of the sofa with her arms and deliberately crossing her legs while looking at Ash with a self-content smirk and challenging blue eyes.

Ash recovered his breath fast as he also shyly took a sitting position on the sofa, but his eyes were looking forward beacuse he was too confused to look straight at Serena right now.

"So...did you like it? Wanna continue, **_Ash from Pallet Town_**?" Serena asked loudly.

"I...Uh..." Ash meekly said.

"Oh my, it seems that you're quite excited already." Serena sat right next to a blushing red Ash on the sofa, and placed her hand on the rising bulge in his pants before giving it a good squeeze.

Ash's breath was suspended for a few seconds. He felt an electric surge of an extremely pleasant sensation running from the tip of his shaft to his eyes as his body muscles retracted at the sudden touch. He was too afraid to move, too embarrassed and overall had completely no idea if he should stay in the same position or just run away from here as fast as possible.

(What would Brock do?! What would Brock do?!) 

Ash had to make a decision fast.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
